Momiji and Rachel's (Sexy) Mission
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: MomijixRachel oneshot: A mission together at a strip club to identify and eliminate a demon disguised as a human with access to the "Happy Hour" alongside some other fine gentlemen. This is Momiji and Rachel's sexy mission. Read, Enjoy, Review and Commission if you want more! Not work safe, or home safe, or anywhere safe.


**Momiji and Rachel's (Sexy) Mission**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

" _Ayane-sama, you called?"_

" _Why, yes, Momiji-san. Yes, I did. I have a mission for you."_

" _Understood. I'll do my best. What's the mission, Ayane-sama?"_

" _A powerful demon is on the loose, disguised as a human. He must be eliminated."_

" _Where and when do I strike?"_

" _You won't be going in alone, Momiji-san."_

" _Oh?"_

" _Yes. You'll be accompanied on this mission by Rachel."_

"… _o-oh. Rachel-sama, you say? Really? I thought…"_

" _She's the one that provided the intel for this mission. She's already on site."_

" _I see. Huh. Ok, then."_

" _You'll rendezvous with her at this location here, in upper Tokyo."_

 _The rustle of papers, a map displayed, a photograph. A hot blush from the shrine maiden._

" _O-Oh my!"_

" _This demon…he has…a very specific taste. You'll get one chance to identify him and then, trail him till the coast is clear to…well, you'll know what to do when you're there. His eyes flash green when he gets excited. That's your chance."_

" _A-Ayane-sama…Rachel-sama and I…? Are you sure I'm the right per-"_

" _Absolutely. You and Rachel need to sort out whatever it's been going on between you two, Momiji-san. Please, trust me. You need to work together on this…if only to be honest with yourselves and get the job done at the same time. Two birds with one stone."_

"…" _a soft, nigh inaudible sigh, and a deeper blush. "Ok. Ok, Ayane-sama. I'll do it!"_

" _That's the spirit. Your transport leaves in one hour. You're dismissed."_

" _Hai. And…Ayane-sama…" before she turned to leave, she gave a soft smile. "Thank you."_

 _A firm nod by the purple-haired ninja clan leader and a slight smile._

" _Go."_

 _After the shrine maiden left, Kasumi stepped forth, hugging her half-sister and wife from behind, clad in nothing but her hair ribbon, a smile, a white choker and white thigh-high stockings and white bridal gauntlets._

" _Mmmm…you're just doing your best to hook them up, aren't you, Ayane-chan~?"_

" _Hmph. Like I said, two birds with one stone. Those two goofs need to hook up already."_

 _A lyrical giggle in her ear._

" _You're so~ cute and so sweet, Ayane-chan."_

" _Mou, Onee-sama…"_

" _Come on, Ayane-chan. You should take a break. The gentlemen are beginning to get antsy for you~"_

 _A good-natured eye roll and a scoff._

" _Those boys are always so damn horny. I'm amazed anything gets done around, other than pussy. Ok, Onee-sama. Lead the way~"_

" _Ooohhh, together, you and I? Yes! Hai~! This way, clan leader, Mistress Ayane-sama~"_

" _Ugh. I hate it when you say that, mou, Onee-sama~!"_

 _Ayane still couldn't help but grin and shed her clothes along the way as her wife led her to the chamber where at least ten studs waited for them, ready to pleasure and service, and have the feeling returned in kind._

 _But before the two women stepped into the room for the debauchery, Ayane took Kasumi by the ass and pulled her in for a deep, passionate, possessive kiss._

" _They can fuck you and I all they want…but don't forget, Onee-sama…you are_ ~mine _alone._ My _bed is the only bed you come back to at night."_

 _A tender smile and caress of her cheek and a gentle, loving, unhurried kiss._

" _Of course~ I love you, my honored wife. Only you."_

 _~o_

Strobe lights that flashed every color of the rainbow, a shade of blacklight lit up the stripclub that was reserved only for the upper echelon men and women of Tokyo and all over the world. An artificial mist covered the floor of the blue-lit floor of the club as patrons enjoyed drinks, food, and dubious company in their laps as they watched the gorgeous women clad in minimalistic outfits or nothing at all twirl and spin and hump the stripper poles, well, if some of those patrons weren't busy with their paid companions' mouths on their clients' nether regions, enjoying the women's sexual touch.

It was close to "Happy Hour", and several patrons with the means to pay had been looking forward to this all night.

Suddenly, the lights went out and a single spotlight lit up on the stage: A woman of towering stature and short silver hair and a body as spectacular as the violet strings-and-cloth-and-thigh-high-boots outfit that encased her magnificent, incredibly-curvaceous body. She was Lady Isabella, the club owner.

"Ok, lasses, that'll be all. Please, move along, darling pets~" The lady of the club spoke to her charges, her strippers (some of them were even part of her own harem), who gave cute little waves to their loving audience and girlish giggles and gentle moans. Lady Isabella smiled and then, stepped closer to the edge of the stage, microphone in hand. She squatted down to give gentle caresses with her elbow gloved hands to the faces of the patrons closest to the stage.

"Now, everyone, our darling, sweet Diamond customers…please, get ready to have your cocks become as hard as diamonds with two of our new pets, two gorgeous models that will do _anything and everything~_ to please each other and you, fine gentlemen. Just wait till their show is over before joining in, yes? Let the girls have their fun first! Enjoy yourselves and enjoy them, Momiji and Rachel~!" And thus, Lady Isabella swung her arm around as she stood back to her full height. The spotlight left her and then, the song "I Remember" by deadmau5  & kaskade kicked in and as the music began to swell, the spotlight turned to a gentle amber that bathed Momiji and Rachel in its light.

The crowd, a total of six men (one of whom was their target) clapped and gave out wolf-whistles upon seeing the two gorgeous women, completely smitten by their magnificent curves and the outfits that lovingly encased their bodies, the men's breath momentarily gone as they saw Momiji clad in a sexy-naughty white police outfit that made emphasis on the shrine maiden's beautiful, long legs by the black fishnet stockings and high-heeled boots that covered them.

Rachel, meanwhile, looked like a slutty pop idol with a short, black tube top, black micro-skirt that didn't even reach half-way down her thigh, and fishnet stockings with purple garter straps that connected the stockings to the panties that she wore under her skirt.

As they looked now, Momiji stood behind Rachel with one hand on her wide, womanly hips and a nightstick pressed up against her neck, with Rachel's hands cuffed together over her enormous chest with fuzzy handcuffs. Rachel, for all intents and purposes, looked like Momiji's prisoner.

With a loud slap to her ass that ensured a cute squeal from the blonde, Momiji urged her to step forward and thus, together, they reached the center stage where a silver pole in the middle.

Momiji gently nibbled on Rachel's ear and then, peppered her neck and back of the head with fluttering kisses and she also nuzzled Rachel's silky blonde tresses, which were now loose from her usual, signature ponytail.

"Ooohhh…oh damn, you're getting good at this, sweetheart~" Rachel purred and then, grinned with delight as Momiji pushed her front into the pole, with the cool metal getting smooshed, sandwiched between Rachel's enormous breasts as Momiji bent her forward and tugged on the skirt to push her ass up.

"Silence, prisoner." Momiji cooed as she took Rachel's hands and cuffed the blonde to the pole. Rachel grinned and wiggled her hips, shaking her ass against Momiji's skirt-clad crotch. "Get ready for a _…full cavity_ search~!" The black-haired woman called and then, just ripped the skirt off of Rachel's hips and then, she tossed the ruined fabric to their audience, a man taking the skirt to stroke his throbbing erection with it.

"Ohhh Officer, this is such police brutality~!" Rachel played along and then, cried out with utter delight when Momiji took one hand to her huge, sensitive tits to then knead and squeeze and tweak the nipple still under her tight top, and then, Rachel's ass twitched when the oftentimes sweet, kind and gentle shrine maiden took her police nightstick and buried it up to the hilt in her blonde partner's already moist pussy, the handgrip turned down so that the second handle of the nightstick would press up against Rachel's clit with every motion of Momiji pumping the police melee weapon in and out of her, juices quickly coating the improvised sex toy's cold surface and smooth length and dripping down her legs and onto the stage floor.

Momiji leaned into Rachel's back and gently humped her ass as she worked her into a hot and sweaty, passionate mess with her nightstick in the pussy and hand on the breast.

"I'm sorry, Rachel-san…I…I'm getting carried away…h-have you got a bead on him yet…?" The hazel-eyed ninja girl whispered for her and Rachel only in the blonde's ear. Silky tresses fluttered against her cheek as Rachel shook her head and smiled wide, a nigh-delirious smile as pleasure began to override her senses. Who knew Momiji could handle an improvised sex toy _this_ wonderfully?

"A-AHH~! Ohhh Officer, noooo~! I'm sooorry, I've been…so…sooo~ naughty! Please, punish me more~!" Rachel cried out half-in character. That was the signal that no, negative ID on the demon hiding amidst their audience.

"As you wish, you heinous criminal~" Momiji let go of Rachel's tit to cup her chin and pull her in for a deep, passionate, tongue-laden kiss and then, she stepped back and squatted behind Rachel, the blonde's ass level with Momiji's face. The dark-haired woman pulled out the nightstick out of her pussy and before Rachel could give a protest to keep it inside her, Momiji replaced the nightstick up Rachel's snatch with her tongue, and then, Momiji herself cried out in bliss into Rachel's cunt by taking the nightstick, drenched in Rachel's juices, and jamming it up to the handle into her own pussy after briefly pushing her panties out of the way.

Then, to add to the pleasure, Momiji flexed her free hand and then, hooked three fingers up Rachel's twitching anus, making "come hither" motions with her fingers inside the blonde's bum while pushing her tongue as far into Rachel's pussy as it could go.

The gentlemen whispered to each other, muttering compliments for the ladies, in utter and complete awe of this incredible lesbian display before them, marveling and stroking their cocks as Momiji ate out Rachel while fingering her anus and pushing her police nightstick in and out of her sopping-wet, dripping pussy.

Eventually, the two women putting on this live sex show came, and they came hard, almost at the same time. It was a beautiful chain reaction which began where it ended, pleasure tearing from woman to woman, Rachel screaming in pleasure for the crowd while Momiji cried out in bliss into her blonde beloved's pussy while she drove herself crazy with her own nightstick.

When their orgasms subsided and Momiji had gently, slowly let her fingers out of Rachel's butthole and nightstick out of her own dripping cunt, Momiji gave Rachel another, deep kiss laden with tongue and Rachel's womanly essence while Momiji un-cuffed Rachel from the pole and gently groped her breasts, giving the enormous mounds of flesh a gentle, soothing massage after being smooshed against the stripper pole.

"Mmm…mmmhmm…chu…ohhh officer…that was incredible…now…~" Rachel turned to the men that were already standing up and taking their fancy business suits off, revealing six throbbing, long, painfully-hard erections pointing right at the two gorgeous women. Momiji gave the blonde another kiss and then, licked her lips sensually as she looked at their men.

"Mmmhmm. Yes. Gentlemen, everyone…if you want it, come and get it. Please, be gentle~!"

~o~

The women barely had any time to remove the rest of their clothing (except that they left their thigh-high stockings and knee-high boots on) before the men were upon them.

"Momiji-chan, Momiji-chan…mmm…hmm, mmhmm, oh baby~" One man had Momiji on the floor, kissing her passionately as he urged her to spread her legs, which she gladly did with a giggle and a moan. She let off a beautiful cry of pleasure as the man slid his cock up to the hilt in her pussy and began to thrust slow, but hard, with long, powerful thrusts that had his cockhead brushing against her cervix with each pump.

"AH~! Haah~! Ohhh mister, ohhh~" Momiji moaned beautifully and then, she had a cock presented to her when she turned her head.

She gave that man a beautiful, gentle smile and she grabbed and fondled his cock a bit before wrapping her lips around the head and then, beginning to bob her head back and forth, fellating the man while another pounded her pussy still with long, hard strokes. To add to the threesome was another man that grabbed and played with one of her breasts while poking at the other with his cock, smearing pre-cum with sticky trails on her warm, soft tits, sometimes making Momiji moan into her blowjob by him brushing the head of his cock against her sensitive nipple.

For her part, Rachel was taking the cock like a dog in heat, on her knees and being held by the wrists, the man pounding her behind pulling at her arms almost as reins as he ravaged her pussy. Meanwhile, she had a cock firmly lodged in her mouth and throat as one man held her by the back of the head, his calloused fingers tangled up in her long, silky blonde tresses as he humped her face, her crimson-red lips firmly wrapped around his cock and smearing lipstick on his man-meat.

Then, she also had a man giving himself a titty wank with her enormous breasts, her pride and joy, huge, bouncy yet firm, topped with hot-pink nipples and puffy areolas. The man knelt in front of her as the one behind held her up by the arms, pounding powerfully into her pussy, while the one in front of her had her tits in his hands and humped them with frenetic hip movements.

"Ohhh Rachel-chan, Rachel-chan…yessss…yes, yes~! Haaaahtakeitalllll~!" The man humping Rachel's face grabbed her harder by the hair as he pulled her nose-deep into his crotch, his balls smacking her on the chin, eyes widening at first and then, closing half-way as her man emptied those balls with long strings of semen splattering her mouth and going all the down to her eager, empty tummy.

Not a second after, the man doing Rachel from behind gave her pussy a few frenetic last humps and then, his balls smacked her clit and made her orgasm as that man emptied his load into her deepest vaginal depths. His semen splattered against her inner walls and eager, greedy womb and that triggered a second orgasm for Rachel, who then barely registered her face and breasts getting painted and off-white with the spunk of the man that was humping her breasts.

Looking on at her beloved taking man-juice in her pussy, mouth and breasts was Momiji, who doubled her efforts on servicing the cock in her mouth, bobbing her face harder and faster, working her tongue all over the penis, her cheeks drawn inward as she sucked on it like a meat lollipop.

"Ohhhh Momiji-chan…oh my God, ohGodI'm…I'm cummiiiinnggg~!" Her man finally relented and his balls pressed against her chin as he held her face in place, firmly planted on his crotch, as he emptied a big load down her throat and tummy, and then, not a second later after his release, the third man that had been poking at her breasts with his dick mounted her chest to shove his member between her large breasts (smaller and more humble than Rachel's enormous tits, but still large and beautiful) and gave himself a titjob with Momiji's chest.

"Take it, take it, take it Momiji-chaaan~!" The man nearly growled like a demon as he humped her breasts frantically, eventually launching a huge load of spunk that splattered Momiji in the face, hair, and some of it landed right on her tongue, with the woman eagerly drinking in as much semen as she possible could.

"Mmm…mwha…haah…oishi…please, sir, more~!" She gave a beautiful smile to the man pounding her pussy and he blushed before giving her a firm nod, and then, joined her hands behind his neck to hold onto him as he began to pound her pussy harder, faster. Momiji let off a beautiful cry of pleasure along with a squirt of pussy juice as her man slammed his hips against her one last time and then, emptied his load into her deepest depths, growling deep and guttural as he painted Momiji's pussy and womb an off-white.

And then, just a moment later saw Rachel on top of Momiji, the two gorgeous women kissing deeply, passionately, the shrine maiden's arms and legs wrapped around the demon hunter's shoulders and waist respectively as they brushed and pressed their pussies together in kisses more intimate than the one they shared on the lips.

"Rachel-sama!" "Momiji-chan!" The two women cried out in each other's faces as they had an orgasm and were showered in semen as the six men standing above them jerked off and blew their last load on their hot, erotically-embracing bodies. The ladies took the ejaculations on their faces with beautiful smiles and thanked their men for their preference.

~o~

" _So…" The rustling of clothes, the strapping and clipping together of leather, gentle hands caressing every inch of flesh they could touch as Momiji assisted Rachel in putting on her leather outfit. "Ready to go hunting, Momiji~?" Luscious, crimson lips curled into a smile._

" _Hai, Rachel-sama~!" Momiji cooed as she slid on her small dragon's tiara on her head and fastened her black bridal gauntlets and then, she slid her blade into its sheath._

" _So…who was it? It wasn't one of my men." Rachel hefted her humongous battle axe. Momiji blushed hotly._

"… _um…the one that…finished in my…my p-pussy."_

"… _huh. I thought it was the one that splattered your face and tits." Rachel giggled at Momiji's bashful face._

" _P-Please, R-Rachel-sama~! I-mmphh! …mmm…chu…R-Rachel…sama…?"_

" _Let's go. I'll make him pay. Your pussy belongs to_ me _, damn it."_

"… _h-hai! Yes, Rachel-sama! Follow me!" And off to the rooftops the two women went, off to hunt after a night of passion._

 _However, they idly thought about working full time at Lady Isabella's strip/sex club. It was nothing but fun, really._

 **~The End~**


End file.
